Petai Philosophy
by Amiracle Die Thequeen
Summary: Hogwarts dilanda kegemparan saat seseorang yang mengaku sebagai muggle tiba tiba saja jatuh dari langit langit Aula Besar. Iya! Aku gak salah ketik kok! Langit-langit! Dan hal itu adalah awal mula malapetaka bagi Hogwarts.


Prolog: Entah kenapa saya tiba-tiba berniat bikin ff gaje.. yah, saya cuma mau memperingatkan, kalau ff ini benarbenar gaje.. se gaje-gaje nya ff yang bisa anda baca...

Warning: Bagi yang mempunyai alergi atau phobia terhadap ke-'gaje-gaje'-an saya sarankan untuk segera mengklik ikon back..

Nah, giliran disclaimernya: Saya yang punya dunia Harry Potter, JK Rowling itu cuma korban dari kutukan imperius saya... #plak

Oke, oke, sabar...

*** seringai keren ***

Disclaimer: Jee-ka Roouuuull-ing, (tulisan: JK Rowling)

Warning: menyempil di antara cerita dibawah adalah virus gaje yang dapat menyebar walau tanpa kontak apapun, dan virus gaje tersebut bisa berkembang biak secara pesat jika diberi makan wishkash dan diberi minum susu secara rutin (?)

 ***** seringai keren *****

 **(Amiracle Die Thequeen) (Alni)**

 **With a cool grin, I proudly to present**

 **PETAI PHILOSOPHY**

 ***** seringai keren *****

Hogwarts dilanda kegemparan saat seseorang yang mengaku sebagai muggle tiba tiba saja jatuh dari langit langit Aula Besar. Iya! Aku gak salah ketik kok! Langit-langit! Dan hal itu adalah awal mula malapetaka bagi Hogwarts.

*** seringai keren ***

Semua mata melongo mendengar perkataan si-orang-yang-jatuh-dari-langit-langit. Bahkan, profesor McGonagall pun sampai menyemburkan jus labunya dan langsung tercatat di buku rekor dunia sebagai 'Semburan Paling Jauh: 25 meter, 103 senti' (eh?).

Si-orang-yang-jatuh-dari-langit-langit ini (ah, terlalu panjang, kita panggil dia dengan 'namanya' saja setelah ini) hanya menyeringai dan menggaruk-garuk kepala Voldy yang botak. Eh, maksudnya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri yang tak gatal.

"Jadi, boleh aku duduk? Aku ini lelah lho berdiri terus!" kata si 'namanya'(jangan bingung, di paragraf sebelumnya kan saya sudah bilang, kita panggil dia dengan 'namanya' saja).

"Eh,..." profesor McGonagall sedikit terpekik.

"Ada apa profesor? AH! Aku tahu! Pasti anda ingin minta tanda tanganku kaaaannnn? Tapi, tolong ya, bagi semua yang ingin tanda tanganku segera berbaris.." si 'namanya' berkata dengan mata berkedip-kedip kelilipan dan wajah yang di unyu-unyu kan.

Semua orang di Aula Besar langsung meleleh melihat wajah unyu mirip munyuk milik 'namanya'. Profesor McGonagall menyemburkan jus labunya lagi (ihh! Si Minerva minum jus labu aja kerjaannya). Madam Pomfrey langsung meminum ramuan dosis tinggi yang ia bawa. Bahkan, si Snape yang terkenal akan sifat dinginnya pun sampai menghentikan kegiatan mencatok rambutnya dan membiarkan catok itu menggantung di antara rambutnya dengan keadaan masih menyala (well, Hogwarts kayaknya udah dibantu listrik oleh pemerintah, deh #plak #ouch).

"Jadi, saya yang imutnya selangit ini boleh duduk dan numpang makan?"

"Priittt! Sana, hush, sana duduk!" Madam Hooch yang angkat peluit.

"Akikikikiiiii..." terdengar suara seram menyahut, suara apa ini? Oh, ternyata ini suara tawa si 'namanya'.

Si 'namanya' pun langsung berbalik menghadap 4 asrama. Ia ingin duduk di salah satu bangku asrama. Tapi, tiba-tiba wajahnya mengernyit tak suka. Si 'namanya' lalu bertindak diluar dugaan penghuni Aula Besar.

Satu lambaian tangan dan semua langsung berubah.

Kursi kursi yang digunakan untuk menopang pantat murid Hogwarts menghilang, membuat koor _aduh!_ merdu dari para pemilik pantat yang merasa pantatnya menghujam lantai Aula Besar dengan keras. Namun itu belum seberapa. Lima detik setelahnya, seluruh wajah Aula Besar langsung menatap horror apa yang tadinya merupakan meja asrama mereka.

Bagaimana tidak? Meja asrama telah digantikan oleh daun pohon _Musa_ (maksudnya daun pisang). Gundukan makanan seperti pie, puding, jus labu, dan ayam kfc (emang ada delivery ayam sampai Hogwarts yah?) telah berubah menjadi power ranger! Eh eh! maksudnya berubah menjadi makanan makanan abstrak yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Draco Malfoy yang duduk di meja Slytherin memecah kengerian Aula Besar dengan memekik seperti wanita hendak melahirkan.

"Aaaaa! Ini makanan kesukaan gue broohhh! Gile lo! Demi Salazar! Ini pete! PETAI ! PETE !"

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada apa yang di makan Draco. Semua mata melebar melihat Draco memakan benda hijau panjang yang berbenjol benjol yang ia sebut pete itu dengan sangat tidak elit. Wah! Seandainya Lucius melihat ini... (author langsung menelepon Lucius sambil terkekeh setan).

"Ap-HAAA... li-HAAA-t... li-HAAA-t?" si pewaris tunggal klan Malfoy ini melebaykan suku kata HAA yang ada dalam kalimatnya.

Seketika saja si 'namanya' yang satu-satunya mengerti maksud tersembunyi Draco langsung menutup hidungnya sambil mendelik. Seluruh Aula Besar tadinya heran melihat si 'namanya' menutup mulut. Tapi segera saja mereka tahu maksudnya.

Mula-mula para penduduk Slytherin yang mengalaminya, lalu Hufflepuf, lalu Ravenclaw, lalu Gryffindor, disusul yang terakhir adalah para guru dan staff Hogwarts.

Seketika saja seluruh Aula Besar di penuhi dengan mayat manusia-manusia dengan mulut berbusa dan kejang kejang. Kenapa bisa begini? Yah, karena Draco. Apa kalian tidak sadar bahwa dengan melebaykan kata HAA ia telah menyebarkan gas mematikan bernama 'BAU PETE' ? racun itu sangatlah kuat sampai-sampai hantu yang sejatinya tidak menghirup gas pun ikut menjadi korban.

Akhhirnya semua korban racun 'bau pete' diangkut oleh para peri rumah ke hospital wing (peri rumah? Kapan mereka datang? Kenapa mereka gak jadi korban racun juga? Entahlah, author pun bingung).

Hingga semua korban diangkut, meyisakan 6 orang yang tak terkena imbas racun 'bau pete' ini.

Mereka adalaahh! *suara drum* jeng jeng jeng!

Draco Malfoy! Si 'Namanya'! Harry Potter! Hermione Granger! Ronald Weasley! Daannn,... Voldemooortt!

Eh, tunggu... apa? Voldemort? Kyaa! Dia benar benar Voldemort!

Langsung saja 4 tongkat sihir dan sebuah keris (keris? Ya, iyalah keris! Kan si 'namanya' bukan penyihir! Jadinya dia pake keris lah!) teracung mengancam kepada satu-satunya Dark Lord didunia yang pesek.

"Eh! Akyu cedang gak myud byuat byunuh kamyu kokc, Harry!" Voldemort berkata sambil 'melambai'.

Semua langsung jawdrop! Kecuali si 'namanya'.

Setelah si 'namanya' berhasil menyakinkan Harry, Hermione, dan Ron (lha Draco? Oh.. si Draco malah sibuk selfie sama Voldy) kalau Voldemort memang benar-benar tak punya niatan tuk membunuh Harry. Mereka semua akhirnya duduk bebarengan di depan pintu Aula Besar.

Setelah semua duduk manis, Hermione berceletuk...

"Elo! Voldy! Elo kan udah mati! Kenapa elo bisa ada disini?"

"Ehc! Guwe emhang udyah matci, tapi caat di Ayam Baryah (Alam Barzah) tibe-tibe idyung guwee yang manchung ini menghiyup ayoma yang cuangat cedap! Ayoma PETAI! Jadhiii guwee datcang ke chuini dech!"

Semua mengangguk angguk mendengar penjelasan Voldemort.

"Nah, kita udah tahu alasan Voldy ada disini. Sekarang, hal yang perlu ditanyakan adalah: siapa yang pantas yang bisa ku andalkaaann *nyanyi* #ditabok pake kaki... eh, maksudnya kenapa kalian bertiga *nunjuk Harry, Hermione, Ron, juga Draco* (itu berempat!) bisa tahan dari gas beracun bernama 'bau pete'?" si 'namanya' bertanya.

"Kalo gue, ya karena dulu pipi sering ngajak liburan ke Indonesia, ya sejak itu gue ketagihan pete yang disajikan hotel Indonesia deh," Draco menjawab.

"Kalo kita, karena kita nonton konser One Direction di Jakarta! Kan kita directioners sejati! Jadi dimanapun 1D konser kita ikut! Iiihhh! Si Zayn Malik kenapa harus keluar dari 1d sihh!" kata Harry diikuti anggukan antusias dari Ron dan Hermione.

"Kalian directioners! E Alah! Kita sama ternyata!" (author langsung nyanyi One Way bareng Golden Trio).

"Eh, 'namanya', sebenernya kamu siapa sih? Kenapa kamu jatuh dari langit-langit tadi? Kenapa kamu belain si pesek Voldy tadi? (Voldemort melotot ke Ron) Dan yang paling penting kenapa kamu bisa munculin makanan enak ini *nunjuk pete* padahal kamu ngakunya muggle?" tanya Ron yang sudah pulih duluan setelah nyanyi One Way.

"Sebenernya aku adalah author dari Indonesia yang nulis cerita ini, tahu kan Indonesia? Ituuu loooohhh Indonesia, negara yang sangat cantik se cantik akyyuu!" si 'namanya' yang ngaku sebagai author langsung nari chibi chibi *aku cantik, cantik, dari sananyaaa*... -_-

"Aku tadi jatuh dari langit langit karena aku pengen. Aku tadi belain si mancung Voldy (Voldemort menyeringai) karena aku pengen. Dan aku bisa munculin makanan enak seperti ini karena aku pengeeen..."

"Author? Apaan tuh?" tanya Harry.

Si author hanya menyeringai penuh misteri. Akikikikiiiiiii #plak #gubrak #dor.

"Oke, aku paham. Lalu namamu?" tanya Harry.

"Err.. Ani aja deh namaku," si author menjawab.

"Ani? ANI ? oh jadi kamu si Ani itu ya?! Si Ani yang udah bikin hati Roma hancur ya?!" teriak Hermione sambil melotot membuat Ani langsung ingin bunuh diri.

"Astaga, Mione! Kamu kok jadi korban film!" balas Ani dengan pelototan yang tak kalah besar.

"Okeee... jangan saling pelototan gitu dong! Nanti foto kalian aku uplod ke einsetajramms (instagram) lho!" perkataan Harry tadi langsung menyadarkan Ani dan Hermione.

"Ellow poenya instagram? Nuamanya uapaa? Nantchi guwee pollo (follow) yach? Ellow hayus polbek (follback) tcapi lhoo!" Voldemort yang dari tadi diam langsung mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya yang berlogo apel-keroak (apel tergigit).

"Gue et andersekor harry bulet.." kata Harry sambil menunjuk kacamatanya yang bulet.

"Gue juga dong, et andersekor WeaSLeY chUby..." kata Ron.

"Kalo gue et Drakie andersekor FerretUnyu..." kata Draco.

"Wokeeeh! Dach guwee pollo! Ellow cmua polbek et voldy manchung yakk?" balas Voldemort.

Si author hanya bisa me - kembang kempis – kan hidungnya.

"Huft... hei dengarkan aku sekarang!" author mencoba mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya dengan ber- harlem shake. Setelah perhatian tertuju padanya author langsung melanjutkan berkata-kata.

"Kalian gak sadar! Kita tuh disini kan buat makan pete! Jadi, siapa yang cepat dia yang dapat!"

Author langsung berlari ke tempat pete terdekat, mengambil seikat pete, namun langsung direbut Ron, membuat author terpaksa kejar-kejaran dengan Ron. Draco juga ikut berlari mengambil pete dan bersaing dengan kecepatan mantra 'Accio pete!' oleh Hermione. Sedangkan, Harry harus menghindari kutukan Avada yang dilontarkan oleh Voldemort saat ia mendekati pete-pete yang ada.

Jadi, begitulah akhir kisah yang menyenangkan ini.

Disana gunung disini gunung.

Di tengah tengahnya ada pohon pete.

Sayanya bingung anda pun bingung.

Yang penting semua bisa makan pete.

 ***** seringai keren *****

 **With a cool grin, I proudly to say**

 **(This is not the)**

 **End**

 **PETAI PHILOSOPHY**

 **(Amiracle Die Thequeen) (Alni)**

 ***** seringai keren *****

Hah, hah, hah...

Saya tadinya niat ini sebagai one-shoot, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, cerita ini dibuat lanjutannya enak kali ya... dan.. Saya mau minta maaf karena isi cerita tidak berbenang merah sama sekali dengan summary... juga maaf kepada para readers yang masuk Er-Es-Je gara-gara membaca ini..

Akhir kata,... Muah Muah Review Yaaaach! *ciumin para readers* :-D


End file.
